


A New Beginning - a Post Deathly Hallows Story

by Seren (Seren_verch_Dafydd)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-18
Updated: 2007-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seren_verch_Dafydd/pseuds/Seren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to Professor Snape after Harry left?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Beginning (a Post Deathly Hallows Story) - 01

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally archived at [Ink Stained Fingers](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Ink_Stained_Fingers), which was created in 2002 as a home for Harry Potter slash fiction. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2015. We e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author or artist, please contact me using the e-mail address at the [Ink Stained Fingers collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/InkStainedFingers/profile).

A New Beginning (a Post Deathly Hallows Story) - 01

|   |    
  
  
  
**Disclaimer**  
  
This is a derivative work of fiction based on the characters and plots of J.K. Rowling. As such, the copyright and all commercial rights to this story rest with J.K. Rowling, unless she specifically declines them. In that case the copyright devolves on the author.  
  
This means dear reader that in the unlikely event Ms. Rowling reads this story and wishes to use ideas, characters or plot lines she may do so, and is not required under law to ask the author's permission. Nor is she required to acknowledge the source of the information. The rest of you need to site this story and credit the author if you use something.  
  
In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows J.K. Rowling never actually says that Snape is dead, only that he moved no more. We go through the rest of the story without learning his fate as no mention of his burial or his name being cleared is made. Nor does she list him among the dead. Rowling also doesn't mention who is the Headmaster at Hogwarts in the Epilogue.  
  
This story attempts to expand on these points.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 1 - Good Night Sweet Prince**  
  
**_'Hssskill!'_** Voldemort ordered in Parceltongue.  
  
_There was a terrible scream. Harry saw Snape's face losing the little colour it had left, it whitened as his black eyes widened, as the snake's fangs pierced his neck, as he failed to push the enchanted cage off himself, as his knees gave way, and he fell to the floor._  
  
"I regret it," said Voldemort coldly.  
  
He turned away; there was no sadness in him, no remorse. It was time to leave this shack and take charge, with a wand that would now do his full bidding. He pointed it at the starry cage holding the snake, which drifted upwards, off Snape, who fell sideways on to the floor, blood gushing from the wounds in his neck. Voldemort swept from the room without a backwards glance, and the great serpent floated after him in its huge protective sphere.  
  
Back in the tunnel and his own mind, Harry opened his eyes: he had drawn blood, biting down on his knuckles in the effort not to shout out. Now he was looking through the tiny crack between the crate and wall, watching a foot in a black boot trembling on the floor.  
  
"Harry!" breathed Hermione behind him, but he had already pointed his wand at the crate blocking his view. It lifted an inch into the air and drifted sideways, silently. As quietly as he could he pulled himself up into the room.  
  
He did not know why he was doing it, why he was approaching the dying man: he did not know what he felt as he saw Snape's white face, and the fingers trying to staunch the bloody wound at his neck. Harry took off his Invisibility Cloak and looked down upon the man he hated, whose widening black eyes found Harry as he tried to speak. Harry bent over him and Snape seized the front of his robes and pulled him close.  
  
A terrible rasping, gurgling noise issued from Snape's throat  
  
"Take...it...Take...it..."  
  
Something more than blood was leaking from Snape. Silvery blue, neither gas nor liquid, it gushed from his mouth and his ears and his eyes, and Harry knew what it was, but did not know what to do -  
  
A flask, conjured from thin air, was thrust into his shaking hands by Hermione. Harry lifted the silvery substance into it with his wand. When the flask was full to the brim, and Snape looked as though there was no blood left in him, his grip on Harry's robes slackened.  
  
"Look...at...me..." he whispered.  
  
The green eyes found the black, but after a second something in the depths of the dark pair seemed to vanish, leaving them fixed, blank and empty. The hand holding Harry's thudded to the floor, and Snape moved no more. (Note 1)  
  
Harry quickly felt for a pulse at Snape's neck. There was a faint pulse, fast and thready, but he was still alive.  
  
**_"Stasiscorpus, Muffelatio"_** said Harry softly, too softly for Hermione to hear behind him. "I will come back for you Professor, and if these memories show you are innocent, I will fight for you."  
  
***  
  
Hours later, after the battle and talking with Professor Dumbledore's portrait, Harry lead Hermione and Ron outside.  
  
"Harry what is it mate?" asked Ron, "I though we were going back to the tower?"  
  
"We have one more casualty to retrieve, Headmaster Snape," replied Harry, "I cast **_Stasiscorpus_** on him before we left the shack; he should still be there, hopefully still alive. We need to get him to Madam Pomphrey."  
  
"Are you sure mate? I know what you said, but he's still a Death Eater," asked Ron.  
  
"He's a pawn Ron. Dumbledore and Riddle both used him and cast his life away for the greater good as they saw it. He deserves a chance to live," replied Harry.  
  
When they arrived at the Whomping Willow, Hermione spelled a stick to hit the knot and the group slipped into the passage.  
  
Climbing up the ladder they found Snape's body. Hermione did a quick diagnostic spell, "He's alive Harry, but he has lost a lot of blood."  
  
"Harry how are we going to get him to the Hospital Wing? The Aurors will take him on sight as a known Death Eater."  
  
"I have one last task for the Elder Wand before I return it to its resting place," replied Harry.  
  
**_Speaking in Parseltongue Harry said, "Release this man. Remove all dark magics from his soul and body."_** (Note 2)  
  
The trio watched as a silvery light tinged in green surrounded the wounded Headmaster. A ghostly image bearing the Dark Mark of Snape's body rose and blew away in a gust of rain sweet wind. Snape's face seemed younger somehow and less careworn.  
  
Raising Snape's right sleeve, Harry checked for the Dark Mark. It was gone, as if it had never marred Snape's arm.  
  
"Bloody Hell Harry, it worked!" exclaimed Ron. "How did you do it?"  
  
"Snape was never truly Voldemort's or Dumbledore's man, he was Lily Evan's man. As her son, he is my man, so I can free him of the enchantment," replied Harry.  
  
"So what now?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Now I carry him out the front door and Apparate to the Hospital Wing. The wards are down since the Headmaster is "dead" as far as the castle can tell.  
  
I can hear Hogwarts whispering in the back of my mind. I think I can take the wards temporarily if Headmaster Snape agrees."  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron Apparated into the teacher's ward in the Hospital wing. It was empty. Harry laid the Headmaster gently on the bed while Hermione went in search of Madam Pomphrey.  
  
***  
  
Hermione burst into the office where Madam Pomphrey and Molly Weasley were having a well-deserved cup of tea.  
  
"Madam Pomphrey, the Headmaster is severely injured. You need to come immediately," demanded Hermione as she burst into the Mediwitch's office.  
  
"Go away Miss Granger, Madam Pomphrey has critical patients she can't leave," replied Mrs Weasley coldly.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley can watch your patients Madam Pomphrey. The Headmaster needs you. You can come willingly or I will put you under Imperius your choice," replied Hermione coldly.  
  
"How dare you!" shouted Poppy and Molly together  
  
"He didn't murder Dumbledore... we have proof... now move it or else," countered Hermione.  
  
"Truly?" asked Pomphrey her voice softening as she sprang to her feet.  
  
"Even the Wizengamot and the Ministry will not be able to object. Headmaster Snape is a hero," replied Hermione watching as Poppy gathered her diagnostic wands.  
  
"Goddess bless! I couldn't believe Severus had murdered Albus in cold blood. It didn't seem possible. Albus always told us that regardless of how it looked, Severus would never betray us.  
  
He protected the children from the Carrows you know and the other Death Eaters here. He required that he set all the punishments. Usually it was helping Hagrid or Filch or preparing ingredients for Slughorn for Potions.  
  
Entering the ward, Poppy hurried to the injured man. Waving her wand she discovered he was in stasis.  
  
"Who put the spell on Severus?" asked Poppy.  
  
"I did, it is **_Stasiscorpus_** , Madam Pomphrey," replied Harry.  
  
"Harry can you reach Severus's mind?" asked Poppy  
  
"I don't know. Can you do **_Ligillimens_** on someone in stasis?"  
  
"Yes, with that spell. I need to know what happened to him and what poison Voldemort used. I am certain know he has them on hand, but I will need the passwords for the wards to get them.  
  
For now while you do that, I will start an IV with whole blood. He's lost a great deal, too much to use a blood replenishment potion.  
  
What blood type are the three of you?"  
  
'I'm O negative' replied Hermione.  
  
"I O negative too Madam Pomphrey," said Ron.  
  
"I'm AB negative,' replied Harry sticking out his arm, "I'm a match for Snape. Go ahead."  
  
"He's lost at least two litres. I'll take two litres from you Harry and Hermione and Ron can each give you a transfusion of a three-quarter litre. You all have blood replenishment potions afterwards."  
  
Poppy bustled around setting up the transfusion equipment, starting with Harry. While she did that, Harry contacted the Headmaster while Ron gently held his eyes open.  
  
***  
  
**_"Ligillimens"_** , said Harry softly, not wanting to force his way into Severus's mind.  
  
Harry found himself at a cottage with a neat herb garden in the front yard. He knocked on the door and was startled when his mother answered.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is Professor Snape at home? I need to discuss a problem with him. I'm Harry Potter, from Hogwarts."  
  
"Potter, any relation to James Potter?"  
  
"Yes, he was my father, but he and my mother died when I was an infant. I never knew them."  
  
"Please come in Harry and sit down, Severus is in his lab in the basement," replied Lily.  
  
A moment later Harry heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Potter? Is there no escaping you even in the after life?"  
  
"You are not dead yet Headmaster. When you lost consciousness, I put you in stasis. The castle though you died when I put you in stasis, so the wards are down. I can hear Hogwarts whispering in my mind. I believe with you permission I can take the ward until you are well," replied Harry.  
  
"Good thinking Potter, we need to protect the students and staff. If you can hear Hogwarts she has chosen you as a future Headmaster.  
  
Hogwarts hear me! I Severus Tobias Snape accept Harry James Potter as my deputy, to carry the wards as long as I am unable to perform my duties as Headmaster."  
  
A soft glow surrounded both men.  
  
"Good the wards are now shared Potter, and Hogwarts should have raised all the wards," explained Headmaster Snape.  
  
"She has Professor. Now about you, Madam Pomphrey is giving you blood transfusions, but she said she needed the passwords to your potions cabinet," replied Harry.  
  
"Why did you save me Potter?"  
  
Harry started to speak when Severus interrupted him, 'You have looked at my memories,' said Severus flatly, "go ahead and tell me I am disgusting for lusting after your mother."  
  
"I saved you because with what you though was your dying breath you tried to tell me the truth, to give me what I needed to destroy Voldemort, to protect the son of your rival, the son of the woman you love more than life itself," replied Harry softly.'  
  
"I...," began Severus.  
  
"Headmaster, the memories you gave me will clear you of Professor Dumbledore's murder. It isn't murder to allow a man to die with dignity, to have his death mean something.  
  
And there is no proof you were a Death Eater, you no longer carry the Dark Mark, I removed it. You never were Voldemort's man nor were you Dumbledore's man. You have always been my mother's man and always will be. As her son I owe you my loyalty as well as my respect and admiration.  
  
You have a choice at last Headmaster. We can heal you, and you can become the man you were meant to be, and a good Headmaster. Or I can tell Madam Pomphrey that you were too close to death, that I could not contact your mind and that we should let you go. I do know that she will believe me if I tell her you would not want to live as the Longbottoms live, alive without thought.  
  
Please call me Harry since my Mother was your Soulmate, I guess that makes you my second father in a way. I would be honoured to be your son by the way," grinned Harry, "just think of the mayhem it would cause if I came back to complete 7th year and you introduced me as your son. Hufflepuff would cry, Gryffindor would sick up, Ravenclaw would faint and Slytherin would be figuring the angles on how to use this to their advantage with the Headmaster."  
  
"Before I answer, tell me what happened with Voldemort please, Harry," asked Severus.  
  
"After he left you, Voldemort issued a challenge. If I gave myself up and allowed him to kill me, he would spare Hogwarts.  
  
So at the appointed hour I surrendered and he used the killing curse on me", smiled Harry.  
  
"Harry, forgive me, but why are you not dead?" asked Severus.  
  
"Because Dumbledore was wrong, I was not a Horcrux. When the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets bit me, the venom destroyed the Horcrux in me, and Fawkes's tears cured the Basilisk venom. Dumbledore conveniently forgot that it seems.  
  
The real reason I survived is that the wand Voldemort had was not the Elder Wand, but Professor Dumbledore's wand. Draco had the Elder wand from the night on the astronomy tower until I took it from him at Malfoy Manor. Its power deflected the curse I was simply knocked out.  
  
Voldemort made Hagrid carry my body back to Hogwarts to show the students, and decided to use Neville as an example of what would happen to troublemakers. He released Nagini from her cage and told her to maim. Neville cut off her head, finishing the final Horcrux. I "rose from the dead," and cast a shield charm around the students and cast the disarming curse as Voldemort cast the killing curse. The killing curse rebounded killing Voldemort. That was about six hours ago, it took us that long to round up the survivors and dead and have a meal.  
  
Please say you will come back, we need you Professor, and I...I need you. I've lost too may people in my life. People I couldn't save, but if you let me, I can save you. Please!' begged Harry".  
  
"Harry, the password to my potions cupboard is Lily. The amethyst crystal bottle on the top shelf has the antidote to Nagini's poison. Poppy needs inject it into the transfusion line before she releases the stasis charm. The rest of the potions she might need are clearly labelled. Miss Granger should be able to find them.  
  
I'm sorry did she and Mr. Weasley survive? I'm not thinking clearly I am afraid. Who did we loose?"  
  
"We lost Fred Weasley, Dora Lupin, Remus Lupin, Colin Creevey and thirty-house elves. Kretcher lead a group of elves in the name of Regulus Black. It turns out that Regulus destroyed the first Horcrux, but died from the same poison that was killing Professor Dumbledore. We also lost 10 Aurors, five centaurs and five town folk, but I don't know their names. We were lucky we only lost one student and none of the professors. Your school is still there Headmaster.  
  
I don't know if he was your friend or not, but the Malfoy's survived. Narcissa was the one who told Voldemort I was dead, not unconscious, after he killed me. Once Hogwarts was entered, they found Draco and stayed out of the battle, neutral.  
  
I'll see myself out Headmaster, so I can let Madam Pomphrey know the good news," smiled Harry.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
(1) Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, by J.K. Rowling, pages 527 and 528. Quoted without permission of the author. (2) Parceltongue - Release this man. Remove all dark magic from his soul and body.   
---|---  
 


	2. A New Beginning (a Post Deathly Hallows Story) - 02

A New Beginning (a Post Deathly Hallows Story) - 02

|   |    
  
  
  
**Chapter 2 - A Surprising Visit**  
  
The Headmaster lingered in a coma for two week, while the staff dealt with rebuilding the castle and helping the traumatized students and Harry worked to clear Professor Snape's name.  
  
He arranged a meeting with the senior members of the Wizengamot at Hogwarts and showed them the memories from Professor Snape. Harry also invited the acting Minister of Magic. After they reviewed the memories, they all agreed that Severus Snape has acted under Dumbledore's orders and was not guilty of murder. Harry also told them of all the help Professor Snape had provided in the effort to defeat Voldemort. A decree was drafted clearing Severus Snape of the charges of murder and being a Death Eater. The Minister agreed to award Professor the Order of Merlin First Class, and award him Merlin's wand for his efforts. He agreed to read the Wizengamot's decree and award the staff at the Leaving Feast, along with the other recognition for service. Harry was to get the Order of Merlin, First Class. The rest of the Order of Phoenix, those who fought and survived and those that died in the battle would receive the Order of Merlin, Second Class.  
  
***  
  
It was the afternoon of the Leaving Feast when Harry knocked on the Deputy Headmistress's door.  
  
"Come in Harry," called Minerva  
  
"Good Afternoon Headmistress, could you come to the Hospital wing with me. I have a surprise for you," asked Harry  
  
"Of course Harry, is someone ill?"  
  
"No one of the injured, who was in a comma woke up this morning and is asking for you."  
  
"I though all the comma patients were sent to St. Mungos Harry two weeks ago."  
  
"All but this one, Madam Pomphrey had him in isolation, he was too injured to move by floo or apparition."  
  
Leaving the office they walked to the Hospital wing and went to the isolation ward. Entering the room, Minerva recognized the patient and immediately drew her wand.  
  
"Snape, so you survived,' snapped Minerva, 'Why is he still here Harry, you should have called the Aurors."  
  
"You haven't looked in Professor Dumbledore's Pensieve since the battle I take it", replied Harry.  
  
"Why would I?"  
  
"Because Headmaster Snape is innocent, he did not murder Professor Dumbledore. Professor Snape granted him mercy at his own request. In fact the Headmaster was under an Unbreakable Vow to follow Dumbledore's orders. Dumbledore ordered Snape to kill him.  
  
He has been Dumbledore's spy since before I was born, he even begged Voldemort to spare my mothers life. And for her sake he made the vow with Dumbledore to protect me. Even though Dumbledore knew I had to die to destroy Voldemort. I was a Horcrux Professor.  
  
Professor Snape was the one that sent me the sword of Gryffindor to destroy the Horcruxes. His Patronus, a silver doe like my mother's Patronus, lead me to it.  
  
He is a hero, and my mother's true Soulmate. I consider him to be a second father to me, as it was he who taught me what I needed to defeat Voldemort, protected me and demanded that I follow the rules, not consider myself above the rules."  
  
"Harry he hates you"  
  
"No Professor, he cares for me enough to be harsh when it is needed and he has always told me the truth, even when it was cruel. And he loved my Mother and cares for me for her sake."  
  
"Piffle"  
  
"Regardless of your opinion Professor McGonagall, tonight the Minister will read the Wizengamot's decree finding Headmaster Snape innocent of all charges. He will be restored to his proper rank as Headmaster.  
  
I know this is a shock, but all this means is that he really is the Severus Snape we all thought we knew and trusted.  
  
I always though you were his friend."  
  
"I was... I am...," turning to the Headmaster she said, "Severus, please forgive me. I ..."  
  
"Minerva, I forgive you. I understand that you believed the worst. It was Albus's intention that I work alone after he was gone. I never expected to survive, let alone be acknowledged," said Severus softly.  
  
"Professor," said Harry softly.  
  
"Yes, Harry, what is it? And I believed I told you to call me Severus," smiled Headmaster Snape.  
  
"Well, yes, but I'd rather call you Dad. As I said, you are my mother's Soulmate. In every way but blood, you have proven yourself my parent. You have guided me, protected me, taught me and kept me on the right path. I'd like you to adopt me," said Harry.  
  
"Harry, you are of age, you don't need a guardian," said Minerva gently.  
  
"You are never too old to have a parent's care Professor McGonagall. Adopting me will simply acknowledge the role he has filled since my first day at Hogwarts," replied Harry.  
  
Looking into Severus's eyes Harry asked, "Will you allow me to formally acknowledge the role you have played in my life Severus. Will you allow me to be your son?"  
  
As Harry stood looking at him, waiting for an answer a chill swept the room and suddenly there were two ghostly forms standing next to Harry, James and Lily Potter.  
  
"Severus, it would please me to have you as Harry's second father. I was not there to fill the roll, and the fates denied Sirius or Remus the chance. You have been his father since he was eleven, please allow him to have your love and guidance for the rest of his life," asked James Potter softly.  
  
"James? Are you sure? We...."  
  
"Yes, I know I was a royal prat where you were concerned. Part of it was fear that Lily would realize you two were Soulmates and leave me. Childish I know."  
  
"No, I understand completely. I hated that Lily loved you and gave you a son."  
  
"Boys stop it now, you both sound like you are five years old," smiled Lily.  
  
"Severus, I did not realize until after we died that you were my Soulmate. James and I talked about it and we agreed that when the time came for you to leave this world we wanted you to be with us.  
  
I am so glad Harry was able to heal you, and I would be pleased if my Soulmate would act as the father of my child as long as he lives."  
  
"Lily...I... Hell, why not. I've raised the brat so far," grinned Severus, suddenly looking ten years younger.  
  
"Harry since you asked, I don't suppose you have the paperwork with you?" asked Severus.  
  
Harry grinned, pulling out two rolls of parchment, 'As a matter if fact I do.' Harry smiled as he walked towards Severus, waving goodbye for now to his parents.  
  
"I see you have been busy Mr. Potter, what other surprised do you have in store," smiled Severus as opened the first parchment.  
  
"Let's see, I cleared you name, got you awarded the Order of Merlin First Class and Merlin's staff mind you, is that enough," asked Harry with a grin.  
  
"Harry...' began Severus opening the first parchment and reading it. It was a decree from the Wizengamot declaring him innocent and awarding him the Order of Merlin First Class and Merlin's Staff, just as Harry said.  
  
The second parchment was the adoption decree.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
IN THE ORPHAN'S COURT OF MINISTRY OF MAGIC, UNITED KINGDOM, In re Adoption of Harry James Potter, An adult.  
  
DECREE  
  
And now, June 1, 1998, the court being satisfied that the statements made in the annexed petition are true, and that the welfare of Harry James Potter will be promoted by his adoption, and that all the requirements of the Act of April 4, 1725, having been complied with, and it appearing:  
  
THAT the petitioner herein, Severus Tobias Snape, is a man of respectability and character, fully willing and able to maintain, educate, and rear the said Harry James Potter.  
  
AND that the second petitioner herein, Harry James Potter, having reached the age of majority and being a man of respectability and character, and requests said adoption,  
  
The Court hereby decrees that the said Harry James Potter shall be in law the adopted child of Severus Tobias Snape and shall have all the rights of a child and heir of said petitioners, and be subject to the duties of such child.  
  
By order of Millicent Marshbank, Administrative Law Judge, Ministry of Magic of the United Kingdom.  
  
**_Millicent Marshbank, June 1, 1998_**  
Millicent Marshbank  
Administrative Law Judge  
  
  
**_Harry James Potter, June 1, 1998_**  
Harry James Potter  
Petitioner  
  
  
_____________________________________  
Severus Tobias Snape  
Petitioner  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
"I see you have been busy Mr. Potter, any other surprises you care to share," smiled Severus.  
  
"Yes, tonight the new Minister of Magic, its Kingsley Shacklebolt by the way, is going to read the decree from the Wizengamot clearing your name and award you the medal.  
  
I'd like you to come in with me after he reads the decree. I want everyone to meet my new Dad."  
  
"Are you sure Harry," asked Severus.  
  
"I've never been surer of anything in my life," replied Harry.  
  
***  
  
Dinner was over, and the students had finished their pudding when Kingsley rose, tapping his glass for attention. At that signal, the dishes disappeared and the tables were once again clear.  
  
"We have celebrated our good fortune, now it is time to speak of the fallen.  
  
First among them is a man who dedicated his life to the defeat of Voldemort. I speak of Severus Snape, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Potions Master, Defence Against the Dark Arts Master.  
  
Memories left by Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore prove without a doubt his innocence."  
  
Unrolling a parchment, he read:  
  
It is the finding of the Wizengamot that Severus Tobias Snape acting under an Unbreakable Vow acted in the best interests of Albus Brian Wulfric Dumbledore in granting him mercy by use of the killing curse. We find his use of the curse fulfils the exception granted under law, which allow the curse to be used to ease the suffering of a person in pain from a terminal illness.  
  
We find the defendant innocent of the charge of murder.  
  
It is the finding of the Wizengamot that there being no physical evidence that Severus Tobias Snape bears the Dark Mark, that allegations that he is a Death Eater are unfounded.  
  
We find the defendant innocent of the charge of being a Death Eater.  
  
Furthermore, in recognition to his long and faithful service to Hogwarts and the Wizarding world and his efforts to defeat Voldemort, even at the risk of his own life we Award Severus Tobias Snape the Order of Merlin, First Class and Merlin's Wand.'  
  
Rolling up the scroll he continued, "I hope where ever his spirit is, Severus knows that his efforts were not in vain nor unappreciated."  
  
As Shacklebolt put aside the scroll a gasp echoed throughout the hall. The doors had opened and standing there were Harry Potter and Severus Snape.  
  
Slowly the two men walked to the head table. Harry helped Severus to the Headmasters seat, and took his place beside him.  
  
"Professor Snape?"  
  
"Good evening Kingsley, you can thank my son for the surprise, he saved my life."  
  
"Your son Professor, I didn't realize you had a son," replied a puzzled Shacklebolt.  
  
"He means me Minister. He and my mother are Soulmates, which under Wizarding law makes him my next of kin. We formalized the relationship this morning.  
  
When Voldemort tried to kill the professor, I managed to put him into stasis. Ron and Hermione and I went back after the battle and rescued him. Madam Pomphrey has spent the past two weeks getting him well. In fact he just woke up this morning from a coma.  
  
When he though he was dying he gave me his memories of my mother and Professor Dumbledore. So I would know the truth and be able to kill Voldemort."  
  
Coming over to where Snape was sitting Kingsley said quietly, "Stand up Severus"  
  
Continuing in a louder voice, 'Severus Tobias Snape, it is my honour to present you with the Order of Merlin, and Merlin's wand. In recognition of you efforts in the War against Voldemort, a grateful nation thanks you."  
  
Handing Snape the wand, he stepped back as the professor gave the wand an experimental wave. A shower of golden sparks came from the wand. The hall erupted with shouts and whistles.  
  
Looking around Severus Snape did something few people had ever seen.  
  
"Thank you," he said smiling as Harry hugged him.  
  
  
---|---  
 


End file.
